Sunset in my blue Skies
by Iamtall
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are roommates headed for an unfamiliar world. Pushed by the loneliness of adulthood, they manage to seek solace in each other. GrimmIchi. Yaoi.


**A/N: **I've been holding this story too long in my hands. Better upload it now~

Thanks again for beta-ing Cerulean-Guava! ^^ You are seriously amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ichigo**

At first, I didn't know anyone in college. Since I was a kid who reached about my mom's waist, I had always been alone in my passion for painting. It's no different now when I am 18 and enrolled in one of the finest arts schools in my area. I know no one here. But they all seem to know each other. Before I came here, I made sure to stop by my favorite supply store and purchase a 24 by 32" canvas to hold figuratively in my heart. Each time I cry, I will paint purple. Each time I laugh, I will paint red. Each time I lie, I will paint black. Each time I smile, I will draw dots. Each time I fall, I will draw lines.

And for the first time I love, I will give her this canvas to my heart.

This was the pact I made with my best friends, Rukia and Renji. It seemed stupid at first, but Rukia was insistent and, as always, persuasive. It made me wonder why I wasn't in love with her yet, like Renji had grown to be throughout the years. But another look at her petite face and small frame just reminded me how much I loved her as my sister.

Now, as an aspiring artist, I am not overly wealthy. I have probably just about enough to keep myself sustained and a bit more on top for an occasion night out with friends or to buy a painting I really, really like. As much as I wanted one, I couldn't rent a room by myself. And seeing as I knew no one there, I trusted the school to find me a roommate.

They sent me this preference form. Rukia stole it from me and cackled mechanically as she filled in the slots of my college life. She told me that she knew someone in this school, not directly, but knew. She said that once my temper would be unleashed, he would be a perfect match for it. I think she made it so that I will get him. Whatever. It was Rukia. I couldn't do anything about it.

Six days later, I find myself playing with the keys in front of our dorm. I already know who my roommate is. His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. I have been told that he has unusual hair, though the same has been said of me, and that when he laughed, it rained bliss. Rukia smiled when she knew, so I'm guessing that it was the person she was hinting at.

The door swung open with a slight creek. "Hello?" I asked. "Grimmjow?"

There's a man lying lazily on the couch. The TV is flaring with some sit com. I look back towards my roomie. His smile was pulled back in a bored smirk and he had his hands scattered around his lap. His hair was devilishly blue, as were his eyes. His skin was light and he had a very handsome nose, a curt mouth to add, and that devilish, inhumanely attractive smirk. His figure was lean and tone and I could tell, through the white shirt which clung loosely at his frame, that he was fit.

The words became stuck in my throat. I grip the canvas in my hands. "Are you Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?"

His face reeled slowly towards mine. He turned off the TV. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Ichigo, am I right? Come sit with me, the sound of those air heads laughin' just makes me want to fuckin' smash the god damn thing."

I grimaced. My stomach was in knots after a four hour drive. All I wanted to do was sit and sleep.

"Why the fuck are you starin' at me like that? You'll get enough glimpse of me for the next, God knows how long, months."

He was arrogant and obnoxious, but that somehow only made me happier. I put on my best scowl and took a seat beside him. "What are you studying here?"

"Music, dammit." Grimmjow said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sing?" I could imagine it. It's always people who seem the least likely which would produce the best voice.

"Fuck no." He made singing sound like a crime. I liked the occasional sing. "I play."

"Play?"

"The piano." He grunted and moved his finger across the room. There was a keyboard. "Damn bastards won't ship him so far. I'll be using that piece of crap for now." I assume he was talking about his piano. I wonder if it had a name as well.

We sit awkwardly for a few more moments. I'm still thinking of my stomach, and how happy it would be if I had a nice glass of orange juice. I suddenly feel a push against my shoulders. "Ice breaker time." Grimmjow smirked. "What would you rather do, get raped by Jack the Ripper or fingered in the ass by Captain Hook?"

I stared at him in awe. This was ridiculous. "I'd rather them get it off each other."

"Yer no fuckin' fun." Grimmjow said. "But up to me, I pick Ripper. The guy must have a fuck's senses up there to remain uncaught for all these years. Criminals of today – their all fat blokes who can't even cover their own shit. What do you think, berry?"

I winced. "Don't fucking call me that."

"Why the fuck not?" He made everything seem so natural. "They melt in your fuckin' lips." I didn't want to be reminded of how suggestive that sounds. "I'm calling you berry, and fuck me if you don't like it."

That made me want to hate it even more. Which was weird. Because we were both guys, but I found him hot like hell. I wasn't surprised. I hadn't been infatuated enough in the past to figure out my orientation yet. "Go fuck yourself."

"Tch. You're a fuckin' pain in the ass already." He spat.

"I don't know whose fucking you there, but stop being a bitch."

He growled. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"_I said –._"

Without warning, he lunged at me. His large hands caught my shoulder and pushed me onto the ground. He was saddled on top of me and his hands were close to my chest. My heart was fluttering, and I didn't god damn know why. I tried to move my neck. He rammed me towards the ground. I felt a little tinge in my crotch. Fuck this. "Get off."

"Make me."

I tried, but I couldn't. He was so much stronger and a good head taller than me, not to mention wider. He must have fought everything he saw because his arms were tight like hell, with muscle that is. Layers and layers of it – but in a way that it looked _good_. In a way that you wanted to imagine it ripping through your clothes instead, and not your life.

"Fine." I said to cover my pride. "Let my bags unpack themselves."

With a grunt, Grimmjow stood. He strolled towards the fridge and opened the door. "Beer?" He asked casually, as if nothing really happened.

"I'm good."

"You are a fuckin' wuss." Grimmjow smirked. He helped himself.

I was by no means offended. I had drank in the past, but more to understand myself than anything else. "When the fuck did you get here?" I asked. It felt necessary to swear. "How long did you get to decorate this place?"

"Two days." He said. He popped the cap with his teeth. "Two fuckin' days of boredom. I was waitin' so badly for you to come, and some fucked up kid appears at my door instead. Turns out my roommate must have lost some balls on the way."

What the fuck did Rukia say about him? I guess this is my fault for trusting her. I scowled. "That's very funny, seeing how you were born with a pair less."

"Don't get me started, unless you really want me to check down there."

I scowled again. He was grinning. "Stop making everything sound so sexual."

I packed in silence. I didn't bring much. Some clothes, some photos, my laptop and some art supplies. I looked around the room. "There's only one room." I realized.

"You just got that, berry?" I heard Grimmjow smirk.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In the fuckin' room." Grimmjow said. "Or the couch. I'd rather you on the couch."

I walked inside and surveyed the room. There was only one bed. What the hell? "I swear to god they were supposed to give us two rooms."

Grimmjow was scoffing. "You fuckin' mad? No place in this entire campus has two rooms. Just suck it up and unpack your shit."

"Where's the bed?"

He had walked beside me by now. "What the fuck are you bitchin' about now? It's right in front of ya."

I pointed towards the _one_ bed. Something was obviously wrong.

"Oh yeah." Grimmjow laughed. "I thought we'd duke it out to see who gets it."

"_What the fuck?_"

"Well, we could always just hit each other until someone gets knocked out." He was making it seem _normal _again. "It will be more to your gain."

"No fucking way."

I heard him growl. His temper was rising. "Fuck you, Einstein. You have something better?"

I groaned to myself. I didn't want to go through the trouble of buying another bed; and it wasn't like the room could fit another one either. "Fine. I supposed your right. It's this or the couch."

"Good." Grimmjow. "So what do you want to do, Berry?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." I almost snarled.

"You wanna bitch at me every two seconds or let this talk go somewhere?"

I scowled a third time. "You wanna take turns with the couch and bed, sleeping there that it is? Until we get something else."

"Fine with me."

I was suddenly reminded of the movie, Brokeback Mountain, where the two cow boys initially decided to take turns in the tent, but simply ended up having sex in there. I didn't really get that movie (Rukia had forced me to see it) but what really bugged me was if Ennis and Jack were gay, or if they were just linked together by the loneliness of the mountain. I wondered briefly is the same would happen between me and my roommate, in a city neither of us knew.

"So, is that block of wood staying too?"

Wow. "Yes and not only that, you're going to see a lot more of his friends too. Seriously, it's a canvas. Now, Grimmjow, do I go around calling your piano a plank with legs?"

"Fuck you." Grimmjow said. "Why the fuck do you even have a blank canvas?"

I didn't want to tell him. He was probably going to make fun of me. "I'll be using it later."

"Alright, whatever." Grimmjow said. "My stomach hurts like hell. I've been waiting for you for so long I forgot to eat. I'm goin' to leave now, you coming?"

Our eyes met again. My heart thumped. "I just got here from a four hour drive. I don't feel like doing much."

"Whatever. Suit yourself." Half way towards the door, he glanced back. Just like a little kid. Except I was never a pedophile. "You want me to stay with ya?"

"You don't have to stick around for me. Leave if you will." I said.

"Yer fucked."

"You're probably going to be bitching the first time you get fucked."

He growled. "You callin' me a virgin?"

"It's "calling", not "collin", and fuck yes."

He walked towards me in a threatening manner. His fists turned in my collar. "I'll have you bloody know that he's seen more girls than you yer entire life."

"That's funny." I said. I was struggling to breathe. "I didn't know so many deaf girls walked around."

Grimmjow gave me one last glance. He wanted to punch me, I could tell. And secretly, I was scared. Seriously, what was wrong with me? I was usually less of a jerk. "First time, I'm gonna let it go. Next time, no. I'm gonna leave now for my lunch. You have fun fuckin' around here."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye. Suit yerself."

Yeah I will. It's not like I had fallen for him yet.

After Grimmjow left, I flicked the TV on. Nothing really good was playing at the moment, so I settled on some sport game. It got really boring halfway when I realized I forgot that I didn't watch baseball. That was when I opted to sleep instead. I had a dream, which seemed so vivid, but still, just a figure of my imagination. In my dream, Grimmjow was playing the piano. The music floated above our heads and soaked the room with melody. I was fascinated by the sounds and had crept closer. My hands had found his shoulders and I had wrapped myself there. My tongue had slipped and touched his ear and there was suddenly a bang on the keys.

It felt so right for Grimmjow to be in my dream sex. I imagined him pinning me onto the floor, just like ten minutes ago, and rip away my clothes. It was almost natural to imagine the blue haired sex god opening my legs and keeping my hands in place to thrust inside of me. And then his hand would grab the head of my cock and tease me. I was half unconscious, but I enjoyed every fucking moment of it.

When I awoke, I found a tent in my jeans. I unzipped myself and fumbled with the erection. A slight pant escaped my lips. Of every fucking person in this world, why did I dream of Grimmjow? And of all the kind of dreams there were, why did it have to be a sexual one? My heart beat faster. My little friend hardened. My body had already given itself to him. But for fuck's sake, he was a man, and I've only known him for a day.

"What the fuck do you think yer doing?" Grimmjow was coming from the kitchen with some red bull. He had another can on the table. I hope this doesn't keep him up late. "I'll be sleepin' here every second night. Go play with yerself somewhere else."

Fuck. I pulled my pants back. I really needed to go. Just staring at him made my legs heat up. "You're back early."

"_No_, you just slept the entire time." Grimmjow took a sip and sat. "You better not dance around at night." He smirked. "For a second, I even thought you had a girl with you on that couch. Then I knew you were only fuckin' yourself." A stray strand of blue hair escaped. He casually brushed it back. My crotch gave a yelp.

"You're really funny, you know. Especially with the way you talk."

"Don't fuck about that."

I scowled. I was even getting on my own nerves. Good grief, what was my hormones doing. "I can't imagine you as a pianist." I played the piano when I was young, just never got past level one. "Can you sit long enough before you start picking a fight with it?"

"Fuck off. You've never heard me play. It'll make yer dick jump." My dick did jump. Grimmjow's eyes swept past it. Shit, I think he saw. "Oh, what the fuck!" He started to laugh. "I can't believe it!" Shame flooded my face.

I stuttered over to Grimmjow and punched him in the face. But my fist never connected with his angelic features. He gripped it in his palm. His thumb ran over my wrist. For the strangest reasons, I was turned on even more. A small smirk traced his features; he found it amusing that he was so much stronger. My face started to burn. I threw another fist out and this one actually met him. He never saw it coming.

I watched the color change in his face. He tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled me down like that. Suddenly, his fist flew across and I was in position to defend myself. The impact shook my jaw. My head went reeling backwards. I grabbed his shirt, but he pulled it back, and it just tore between us. A triangle of his body was naked. I pounced.

He shoved me back and kicked my head. I grabbed his face and hit his abs. His hand circled around my waist and yanked me onto the ground. It was just like before. He was on top of me again. A loud laughter floated from his lips. "Yer stronger than you look."

That sounded more like an insult. I tried to twitch my shoulders, but, once again, his grip was deadly. "Dick."

His lips hovered above mine. I wanted them so bad. But then he stood and walked away. I could sense his smirk. I think he knew I wanted him. I couldn't care anymore. At this point, I would have probably raped him if I had the strength. And I knew him for about, I don't know, five hours.

He came back a while later. His sleeves were rolled up. I felt a shiver up my spine. He was also wearing _glasses_. They had a medium frame and were brown. He needed to take them off.

"You look nice." I laughed. He glared. I suddenly wanted to apologize to him, for everything that happened, all my stupid snide comments that probably weren't that bad. I wanted a new start.

"Shut the fuck up." He said.

"What brought you back?" I asked casually.

"Internet died." Grimmjow snarled. "Don't know what's up. Too lazy to give a real fuck. Wanna play a game?"

I put my book down. "What kind of game?"

"I dunno, you ever heard of _torture?_" Grimmjow grinned. I shook my head. "Okay, so it goes like this. There's a hand sign for the first four alphabets, abcd. I'm gonna tweak the rules a bit since there's only two of us. I make a, you have to do b, c or d. If you make an a, I get the slap the shit out of you. But if I say I'm going to make an a, but I make a b instead, you get to slap me three times. Actually, make that five. I want a nice sting."

I glared. "Fine."

The game began. He kept on getting slapped. He was a real brute at heart. He'd look at me with those nice blue eyes and try to trick me, but end up getting tricked himself. I'd try hard to inflict pain on his wrist, but he just didn't seem affected. Then, when, finally, I made a mistake, his hands crushed my bones.

"You hurt?"

"Fuck no!"

"Yer a bad liar." He smirked.

"And you're my favorite comedian. Can we drop this game?" My hand was wincing. "For, like, I don't know, a game of cards instead?"

"Yer scared?" He just had to get it out of me.

"What would I be scared of? You already hit me three times."

"Yer hands are red. Like a girls." Grimmjow laughed. "You look like one too, come to think of it."

"I do not look like a fucking girl." I actually do not.

"My ass you don't. If I met you in the alleyways at night and you asked me for a good fuck, I'd give it to you. That's how much of a woman you look."

I didn't know whether I should be happy or just plain insulted. I scowled. "That just shows how desperate you are."

"Bitch." He spat.

"Ass." Grimmjow must have known I was joking. With a body like that, and those looks, personality doesn't even have a chance.

Grimmjow didn't like my behavior much. I inwardly winced. "That's real neat, Berry. Seriously, why do you even have a name like that?"

"Parents." I hissed. "And it sounds better than freaking GrimmJAW."

My blue haired roommate brewed a snarl. "I'm named after an architect. Nicholas Grimmshaw. He designed some fuckin' neat buildings."

That was funny. I almost laughed. "I can see the connection."

"You better shut yer mouth before I come over here and do it for you." I almost wanted him to do that.

Anyhow, I couldn't sleep that night – kept on turning on that stupid couch. My watch gave a little buzz when it hit 3 a.m. (I usually stayed up until then to paint). I sighed.

I walked towards the room and turned the knob. Grimmjow was fast asleep. He wasn't snoring, but his consciousness was gone. He looked like a cat. His arms were under his head and the covers only did half their job. If he was gay, he would have _needed_ tops. Which bought another sigh. Who in their right mind would be gay when they looked like Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez? He may have been an ass, but his face was, just, wow.

Soon, I found myself sitting on the edge of his bed. A weird thought crept through my mind. He was scowling even in his sleep. I loved that scowl; and I showed it too sometimes, though it looked so much better on him than it does on me. I touched his hair. It bought shivers down my spine. Then I touched his lips. That shook my heart. I heaved a sigh.

What would I do with that canvas?

* * *

Alright, and this is over with! How did you like it? Review please.


End file.
